


It's Going To Be Okay

by Danceislife



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danceislife/pseuds/Danceislife
Summary: I'm definitely going to hell for writing this.





	It's Going To Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely going to hell for writing this.

Sean awoke in a cold sweat for the fourth time in one night, or maybe the fifth, Sean couldn't remember at this point. He turned to his side on the floor of the cave they were sleeping in and glanced at Daniel sleeping across from him. Daniel slept peacefully, and Sean wondered how Daniel could sleep so well on the floor of a cave, maybe it's because Daniel doesn't know how much danger they're in. The memories of what happened in Seattle kept coming back to him as much as he would try to repress them. The thought of telling Daniel about their dad terrified him. 

Sean sat up and looked around and noticed the sun was coming up, they should start moving, but he didn't want to wake Daniel just yet. He decided to draw Daniel while he was asleep since now was the best time to do it. He grabbed his sketchbook that his dad had gotten him and started to sketch the soft lines of Daniel's face, he seemed so calm, like nothing was wrong in the world. He had gotten so caught up in drawing he hadn't noticed when Daniel woke beside him. 

"What're you doing, Sean?" Daniel had a quizzical look on his face. He took the sketchbook out of his hands before he'd had a chance to react. He looked at the drawings like they were amazing. Sean knew that the half-finished drawing wasn't his best, but Daniel had woken before he could finish it. "Oh shit, this is awesome!" Daniel seemed happy that Sean had drawn him.

"It's nothing" Sean suddenly felt insecure about his art. He'd never wanted him to see it in the first place. 

"Well, I love it!" Daniel was always so happy, except for when he wasn't, being away from home had changed him, he was no longer the little kid he knew from Seattle. Daniel had hurt people, but all Sean could feel for his little brother was love. He would protect him from the world if he could, even though Daniel certainly didn't need protection. Daniel's powers were strong, it scared Sean a little that he felt a little powerless. He crossed the short distance between them to embrace Daniel in his arms. 

"Why are you hugging me?" Daniel struggled before relaxing in Sean's hold. Daniel pressed his face into Sean's chest. 

"I love you, Daniel" Sean felt like it was important to say this to Daniel, he couldn't know how much longer he would be there with him, like his dad. 

"I love you too, Sean. Now could you let me go?" Daniel pushed against his chest until he could get away. 

"Yeah, we should get going, enano." They gathered the very limited supplies that they had, and set out to walk south. Sean didn't know when they would reach Mexico, much less Puerto Lobos, but they had to keep going. Sean wouldn't let the police take his brother away. They would have to wrench him from his dead body. Sean would make it to Mexico if it was the last thing he would ever do. 

"Sean, look there's a gas station" Sean had known there would be rest stop near, he was immensely grateful for the forty dollars his dad had given him. There was a family sitting around a table, they looked so happy, it made anger flash through him that his life could be ripped away in the blink of an eye, and he'd never appreciated anything. The thought crossed his mind that maybe he should ask them for food, but he wouldn't stoop that low yet, he still had the money his dad gave him. He approached the entrance but then he noticed the restroom so he decided to clean up a bit before he went in. 

"Daniel, follow me." He walked into the restroom and turned on the tap faucet. The water was bone-chilling, but he wiped it over his face and removed the dirt from his hair. He then wiped Daniel's face, but Daniel winced when the water touched him.

"That water's cold" Daniel whined. Sean felt guilt rise inside him, knowing that Daniel doesn't deserve a life like this.

"I know, enano. but it'll be okay." Sean continued to wipe Daniel's face and hair. when he was satisfied that they looked presentable, they left the restroom and entered the store. 

The woman who must own the shop greeted them on the way in, an elderly white woman. Daniel had already moved on and was looking at different things in the store. Sean picked up water, a hoodie, food, and a chock-o-crisp bar for Daniel, he didn't really have the money for it but it was worth it to put a smile on Daniel's face. He took the items to the register to pay when he noticed a puppy in a bin. He looked to find Daniel and leave but instead, he found a man looking at naked people on some kind of blog.

"Now I know what you're thinking, what's this guy looking at?" That's exactly what Sean was thinking. "These people live just like us, but just, naked" Sean really just wanted to leave, the embarrassment on his face was evident enough." Who's to say we should all be the same?"

"Nobody" Sean definitely had to get out of here. He got his chance when Daniel called him.

"Sean they have a puppy!" he waved to the man and went to find Daniel "Can we keep her?"

"I'm sorry Daniel we can't have a dog" a dog would be too much responsibility for them right now. 

"But plea-" Daniel started to beg.

"NO DANIEL" Sean hated when he had to raise his voice at Daniel, but it was necessary sometimes. 

He followed Daniel when he walked out of the store, he grabbed him and sat them down at the table that the family was at a few moments earlier. He chose to apologize to Daniel because he did feel bad, but he needs to have some sort of control. Sean pulled out the map to pinpoint their location when a man approached them.

"Do you have a receipt for all that?" the man's words were laced with venom. Sean knew something bad was about to happen. He gathered his things.

"I paid for all of this." Sean was starting to feel scared, he pushed Daniel behind him.

"Then you won't mind going in to verify that" the man reached out to grab him but Sean shoved him to the ground and ran with Daniel. He needed to get away, far away.

He found a car, and sitting in it was the guy from inside the store. They needed help like now.

"Hey, dude can you help us?" the man got out of his car and saw the distress on their faces.

"Get in" The man ushered them into the car before pulling off and driving away from the man who'd just attacked him. The car trip with the man who later reveals himself as Brody passes quickly. They stop to talk while Daniel sleeps with his newfound puppy that he had named Mushroom. Brody was nice enough to rent them a motel room for them to sleep in for the night. 

When they entered the room. Sean was so exhausted he plopped face first down onto the bed, there was one for Daniel and one for him. He entered the bathroom and started to run a bath for Daniel, he even added bubbles. When it was ready he called Daniel to get in, the day had been rough on them both and the bath was well needed. He left the bathroom while Daniel took a bath. He came back wearing the hoodie that he had gotten at the rest stop and nothing else.

"My clothes are dirty" Daniel looks down at Sean and Sean is just too tired at this point to do anything about it.

"We'll get them cleaned, I promise." Sean is about to drift off to sleep but Daniel shakes him.

"Can I sleep in your bed?" Daniel looks so innocent that Sean could never say no to him.

"Sure, enano" Daniel climbs in and Sean throws an arm over his waist. Daniel moves a little closer and soon he's pressed flush against his big brother. Daniel doesn't know what he's doing when he grinds against Sean, who is a hormonal teenager. Sean knows that getting hard because of his brother is like the most fucked up thing he could be doing right now, but the friction feels so good. Sean's been sexually frustrated ever since the day of the party, he was supposed to score with Jenn, but now his brother is pressed against his groin and Sean's cock is taking interest. Sean throws caution to the wind and decides to grind forward. The moan that he lets escape his lips is sinful. 

Sean decides that he needs to stop the awful behavior when he hears the faintest moan come from Daniel, and its almost as if Daniel knows what he's doing, and dare he say, likes it? His thoughts are confirmed when Daniel grinds back against him. The small hoodie that Daniel was wearing his ridden up and he'd be almost completely exposed if not for the blanket. Sean could feel his little brothers ass press against him. Sean couldn't take the painful pressure inside his jeans anymore. He unzipped his jeans and released himself from the confines of his boxers. They both knew what they were doing was wrong but neither of them could stop. Sean forced his hips forward again and let out a breathy moan at the feeling of his skin against Daniel's bare skin. He took a chance and slid his cock between Daniel's fleshy ass cheeks. When he slid forward he finally heard Daniel groan like he liked it. Daniel pushed back on the cock between his ass. Both the boys let out a moan loud enough that anyone staying in the rooms next to them would be very disturbed. 

He slid forward again and when his cock caught on Daniel's hole and the head slipped in he pulled back not wanting to hurt Daniel, but all that he achieved was Daniel pushing back against him. Daniel was still slightly damp from his bath and when Sean push forward to go deeper Daniel wailed. They settled into a rocking motion, Sean would push the head of his cock in and out every thrust. 

"Shhh, Enano" Sean rocked his hips with Daniel, going deeper with each thrust. Daniels hole was squeezing seans cock, which was by no means small. Daniel's hole was clenching around Sean's cock, and when Sean finally bottomed out, the feeling of his full cock being buried inside a tight hole became too much for his first time. Sean's thrust sped up and became erratic as Sean emptied his balls into his brother. Sean heard Daniel release a half moan half scream, pain mixed with pleasure.

Sean wasn't sure if Daniel came, but the exhaustion from the day and the post-sex bliss was hitting him full force. He soon succumbed to the darkness of sleep. He would probably have a mental breakdown about what he just did but that's a problem for tomorrow, he would rest now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know whether you loved this fic or absolutely hated it. I might do a chapter 2.


End file.
